Fall-protection safety harnesses are widely used in today's industrial world. Many occupations require workers to operate at great heights. These workers perform functions demanded by our modern world. Some examples of such occupations include bridge inspectors, high-rise construction operators, skyscraper window washers, etc. Individuals who work in such occupations require safety measures that are robust. But the safety equipment that is necessary must also permit the workers to accomplish the tasks at hand. It would be impractical, for example, if the safety measures were robust, but the safety equipment which accomplishes that measure of safety were so heavy as to render the worker immobile.
Companies who employ individuals to work at dangerous heights also have a concern for their well-trained employees. Such companies truly desire their employees to use the appropriate safety products, and to use them correctly. Thus, companies desire to use equipment that is easy to employ, and comfortable to wear. The easier such equipment is to use, the more likely the employee will use it properly. Furthermore, the more comfortable such equipment is to wear, the more likely an employee will wear it. Finally, if safety equipment is made to be easy to use, it becomes unlikely that the equipment will be accidentally misused.